


The need in the time

by astrosaturn



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: 6x14, B&B, F/M, The Bikini in the Soup, Valentine's Day, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosaturn/pseuds/astrosaturn
Summary: Start at the end of the 6x14.After the shooting, Booth invites Brennan to get a drink at the Founding Fathers.
Relationships: Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The need in the time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergayjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/gifts).



> It's an OS requested by my lovely gf @supergayjo. Hope you'll love it!
> 
> Enjoy your reading!
> 
> (Sorry for any mistake, english isn't my first language)

“Your gift was so nice Bones! Those Tommy Guns were incredible, that was probably the best valentine’s day gift I’ve ever had.” Brennan laughed. “No but I’m serious!”, Booth said with pure joy in his eyes.

“I’m glad you liked my gift then. I hope it has helped you forget about Hannah dumping you right before valentine’s day.”

Booth's face fell. “Well it HAD until you brought it up, thank you very much.”

“I’m sorry Booth but that’s the truth. We should drink, I find it very helpful when I feel miserable.” She said quietly.

“Yeah, we should drink.” Booth did a sign to the bartender. “Can we get the usual here please.”

“Comin’ up!”, said the bartender.

Booth turned and looked at Brennan. “So Bones, tell me. Why didn’t you accept any of those dates tonight? You had like twenty guys at your feet, calling you non-stop today.”

“Well,” Brennan started, “they weren’t exactly at my feet, they just wanted to be with someone on valentine’s day night. Probably to have a good story to tell their coworkers tomorrow or just because they wanted to have sex.” She paused for a second and sat straighter on her chair. “You know, I’ve been told that I am quite extraordinary in bed, almost all of those guys know that and that’s probably why they called me today.” She saw that Booth was starting to get agitated. “But to answer your question, I didn’t accept any of those dates because I don’t feel like engaging in sexual intercourse with any of them.”

“Oh you don’t?? That’s great, perfect. Really glad to know that.” Booth said with a high pitched voice.

“Don’t do that,” said Brennan with an ounce of irritation in her voice.

“Do what?” responded Booth bluntly.

“You always become weird when I talk about sex. Are you a virgin or something?” She said laughing lightly.

“I have a kid Bones, you know that right?”

“I am aware of that, yes. I was just trying to make a joke here, you seem tense.” She frowned.

“Well, I’m not!” Booth got up. “Are those drinks coming or what?” He said angrily, moving towards the counter.

Brennan observed him with attention, she knew something was wrong with him. His attitude and his mood has been off lately but she didn’t know why. Maybe if this situation lasted she should go talk to Sweets. She felt a little sad, she wanted to help Booth but she had no idea how.

“What’s with the face Bones? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m just a little off lately. But look!” He said with a grin. “I’ve got our drinks and a little extra!” He was carrying two bottles of beer in one hand, and tequila and two shooters in the other. He put them all down on the table and started pouring tequila in the shot glasses.

“You know, this day had me thinking, why are people so scared to be alone on valentine’s day?” Brennan asked, drinking her shot.

“Because for us, _mortal humans_ , spending valentine’s day alone means that you have no one. That you are alone and nobody cares about you,” said Booth taking his shot and refilling their drinks.

“But that’s not true! Look, you would have spent the evening alone if I hadn’t come to give you those Tommy Guns. And that does not mean that nobody cares about you. You have me, Parker and even everyone at the Jeffersonian appreciate you.” She said, taking her second shot.

“Yeah but you did come to meet me, so I wasn’t alone.” They both stared at each other, pleasant tension rising between them. Booth broke the silence by clearing his throat. He took his second shot and immediately filled their glasses again.

Brennan laughed, “Are you trying to get me drunk or something?” she asked, taking her shot.

“No, I’m trying to get ME drunk.” He drank his third shot and slammed the shooter on the table. “WOOH, okay three is enough for now.” He started drinking his beer.

Brennan glanced at Booth. “Why didn’t you have a date for tonight?”

“Because nobody asked me.” Booth said taking a sip out of his beer.

“Well, you could’ve asked someone.” She started drinking her beer too.

“I had no one to ask to.” She stared at him, he was avoiding her eyes.

They both stayed quiet for a while, enjoying their beer.

“I’m getting tired, Booth. I think I’ll take a cab and go home. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, yeah. No problem, Bones. I’ll walk with you.” He said getting up.

They left cash to the bartender and walked out of the bar.

The sun had set for a while now, the air was getting cold outside. They could feel a gentle breeze on their skins. Booth noticed Brennan shivering and offered her his arm which she accepted gladly. They ended up wandering in the streets of Washington.  
Brennan wasn’t tired anymore. She needed to get something out of her mind.

“I would have said yes,” she said quickly.

“To what?” Booth lifted his head toward Brennan.

She stopped walking.

“If you asked me to be your valentine, I would have said yes.” She said, looking at Booth straight in the eyes. She was scared of being rejected again, but it was worth a shot.

“You would?” He said with hope in his voice.

“Of course I-” Booth took a step forward and shushed her with a kiss. He immediately pulled away.

“I’m sorry Bones, I shouldn’t have-” This time it was Brennan who engaged the kiss, she grabbed Booth’s face between her hands and collapsed their lips together.  
It wasn’t their first kiss but it still felt like an entire discovery. Booth’s hands found her waist, pulling her close and left Brennan melting in the touch of the man she has wanted for so long.

Their kiss was soft at first, like they were both afraid the other would run away. Then it became rough, after years of pining, they both had a hunger fueled with sexual tension. When their tongue met, it felt like an explosion. Brennan wanted more, she needed more.

“I want you.” She said. It was just what Booth needed to hear.

He stopped the first taxi he saw, they jumped on it and took off to Brennan’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write what happens next?   
> Let me know if you'd be interested to read it please, I wanna know!


End file.
